Two loves alike
by envylover2000
Summary: Deidara and Ino both Meet each other they also kind of look the same,will Deidara forget Ino's insult?And will Ino find true love?[lemon maybe in chapter 3]Also my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Two loves alike

Disclaimer : I Do not own the manga or anime of Naruto all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.This fanfiction is created only for the fun and admiration of both of the characters.

A/N:The reason I did this fanfict is because I honestly think their should be more Ino and Deidara Mature Fanfictions out there, seeing that there is none at all.Oh yesh and one more thing, this is my first fanfict so don't bite my head off if you dont like it, but merely give me constructive critisism and feedback.

Thank you.

1.Twins or actleast almost.

Ino Yamanaka had just came from teaching ninjutsu at the academy, it was a long day and she was extremely tired." I remeber when I was that young" she chuckled to herself quietly.After all she was eighteen now and in her spare time rarley had anything to do except on occasions go shopping with Sakura,or listen to Chouji talk about his new girlfriend yelling at him to lose weight. But who would have thought that the most unattractive person had someone special in their life,face it Ino was beautiful but it seemed like everyone else had someone and she didn't."Maybe im just not ready" Ino sighed.As ino walked into her living room she turned on the radio,as usual It was the same thing Love songs Love songs and even more so Love songs!!"Im sick of this shit"!!

She yelled taking the radio and nearly throwing it out of her two-story home.Bursting in to tears she grabbed the phone and called her best friend,Sakura."Hello" Ino sniffled "Oh hi Ino whats wrong you kind of sound a little a down"."oh its nothing,really I guess ...Ive just had another bad day but I really don't wana talk about it if thats ok."Ino we've been over this before you know if you don't let it out then it'll just subside and you'll just be even more miserable."You mine as well let it all out while it's still fresh"."Alright"Ino sighed."Wait hold up,Is this going to be about your love problems again"?"Maybe..."ClickThats when Sakura hung up the phone still leaving Ino in a despair mood.

Ino then put the phone back onto the hook and went to bed.The next morning Ino met up with Chouji while walking to the academy."Hey ino"!!!"Oh hey there chouji whats up?"Nothing much just leave me alone ok?""Oh brother I know whats wrong...Ok when you feel like talking about something, your emotional problems not included i'll be here.Choji then walked away into the cluttered trees of the ghastly forest."HEY YOU!!!!""Pretty blonde girl yeah!! Ino looked up and saw what seemed to be a blonde girl who resembled her in so many ways." Hey are you like my lost sister because you look like me, a lot!!!"Ino screamed."YOUR LOST SISTER UN!!!!!!!!!!""Oh hell no bitch yeah!!!"Taking that to the heart he slowley reached into his clay pouch and pulled out numrous pieces of clay.

I'll show you whos your sister,you little wrench yeah"!!Deidara then swooped down and began to through his explosives everywhere as doing that making them explode.Ino kept running untill she got to the academy hoping some near by shinobi would keep this creep away.thoughtsWhy is this creep chasing me what did I ever do to her?All I said was that she closley resembles me.Shit I bet a lot of people would kill to resemble some one as pretty and notorious as mwah!!!Out of thoughtsDeidara was gaining up on her fast at this rate it seemed like she wasn't going to make it."To close for comfort"She said to her self." I guess i'll have to fight back!!!

"MIND ALTERNATING JUTSU"!!!!!!!!"Wait what was I thinking shes moving to fast for me to even catch her.Ino Took out a couple of kunai and feriously threw them at Deidara.Deidara spiraled over the kunai making them hit a near by branch."Sorry chicky but if your hoping to defeat me you'll have to do way more better than that un"!!! He said to himself."So she thinks she slick huh?Well I''ll show her!!! "Shin-dashin no jutsu" she yelled ingulfing Deidara into a huge gust of smoke.

"Alright!!!!!!!!!!! I think I got her!"I wouldn't jump for joy yet...little girl."But...how?"But...how?"Deidara said in a mocking tone.Ino's thoughtsWait how did she get out of this jutsu I was sure I had her right were I wanted her.Deidara then interrupted her thoughts."And for the record im no chick im all male".Then a wave a shock hit Ino,"So thats why hes probabley trying to kill me because I called him a female."Sir im sorry but I didn't mean to."Do you expect me to believe me that bullshit yeah?I mean for crying out christmas I sound like a fucking manyou dumb whore,un!"".

"Wait a sec,I didn't hear your voice earlier so how was I supposed to know?"Deidara chuckled to himself then, he burst out laughing, but it wasn't just any laugh it was pyscotic and demented. He Slowley he began to smile an evil sadistic smile,well maybe you should've listened because I can tell you one thing...You wouldn't be in this situation right now."Ino's eyes then began to widen and the thought that crossed her mind was to run.She then took off in a steady pace."Oh yes and don't forget im flying right over you so it'll be so much harder for me to catch you yeah!!"Deidara laughed out loud.But Ino didn't turn back she kept running."May...be ...if...I...run...a...little...faster...i'll...make it...Ino said panting behind every word.Ino then stopped and decided she would give it one more try."Please

sir I said i was sorry and i'll say it now,I am sorry I didn't mean to call you a girl ok."Her eyes now welled up with tears streaming down her rosy pink cheeks."Please accept my apology and move on with your damn life." "You just don't get it do you blonde?""I don't want your pathetic empathy yeah!!!""Actually...you have no idea

what I want from you."He said slowley smiling at the curves and features of her body."Ugh you sick pathetic bastard I hope your not thinking about what I think your thinking."Ino screamed in terror."I am a man after all and I do have special needs,you catch my drift yeah?"Not thinking Ino started of again but this time jumping into the tree tops."not this again"Deidara said to himself"."YOU RUNNING ISN' T GOING TO SAVE YOU,LIKE I SAID IM FLYING AND YOUR ON FOOT YOU MINE AS WELL JUST GIVE UP NOW YEAH!!!!!!"

"Your making me even more frustrated yeah!!!"He then reached into his pouch and pulled out some clay."Hmmm maybe a birdie would be nice yeah.Deidara laughed to him self."Oh girl I have a little present for you!!!"Shouted the demented sadist.As Ino climbed upon the next tree Deidara aimed the clay and hit the branch that Ino landed on causing her to crash violently on the ground and the large tree limb falling on her right leg."AWWW,SHIT!!!! THAT FUCKING HURT".she cried in pain.Swooping down Deidara landed on the ground beneth him."I guess shes knocked out yeah"i'll take her back to my room and see what I can do for her there."And an evil smirk crossed his face.

A/N:Well that was my first fanfic and I do apologize if it was boring or it sucked but like I said I want constructive critisim so if I get some good reviews I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I Do not own the manga or anime of Naruto all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.This fanfiction is created only for the fun and admiration of both of the characters.

A/N:I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my fanfict and since I got three good reviews I have decided that I would do another.Thank you all and I love you.peace

2.The pleasure of art.

"Where am I and how did I get in here?" Ino sat up eyeing her new location, it was peaceful yet at the same time a little creepy.The cave consisted of large damp walls and ceilings and the place smelt of vanilla and cinnamon.

"I see your awake un, welcome to my humble abode or as I call It my room", yeah. Deidara's pov:I could see her struggling, trying to break free from the chains that withheld her to my bed I guess she had just noticed it and she was struggling real hard too.The aghast look upon her face was priceless.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little.I'll even admit that it turned me on to see her so scared and terrified.I mean lets face it I've never have had anyone scared of me it was always someone I was scared of,someone taking advantage over me.But this time...this time I would get to feel the experience of a life time,yeah.End of Deidara's Pov.

The Akatsuki criminal slowly walked over to the teenager his eyes gazing over her nearly half naked body slowly he began to strip off the rest of her clothes.First her shirt grasping the buttons and nearly tearing them off, next her skirt nearly tearing that off too but even more violent then before and slowly grasping her under garments in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?"The blonde asked in fear.But no reply came from the sadist except a minor small grunt and an acute chuckle. "I wouldn't ask anymore questions if I were you my darling I suggest you just sit back and relax while I take my time examining you a bit un."He slowly removed the last bit of her precious garments the only thing protecting her innocence.Ino looked down in denial. Ino's Pov:How can this be happening to me, I was planing to lose this to Sasuke not some damn pathetic freak who "thinks" he owns me and my body I can't allow this I'm a ninja and my ninja ways are to never give up or in.I mean what will Sakura think of me once she finds out.

Noones Pov: The artist could now see her struggling to break free, the adolescent was trying so hard that her whole body was now crimson red and his bed sheets were full of sweat."Little whore what are you trying to do now?Hmmm?" Do you honestly believe that you can escape you don't have a chance in a life time,un"You already know that though, it's you against the odds, un!!"

"But thats alright keep on struggling your just making it more entertaining for me"The sadist could not hold onto his lust any further approaching the bed he jerked the blonde's long hair into his hands slowly lowering his head and whispering in her ear. "Why are you fighting it's no use so stop trying ,you belong to me now do you understand ,un?" You shouldn't have treated me so cruel calling me a female in all,un."

"I didn't appreciate that at all you know, I thought you would have liked to have me call you beautiful the first time we met, you know, by a noble majestic man such as my self ,un." "But no you just had to go and ruin it for yourself,you just had to call me a women, and now your suffering the consequence's for your poor behavior. You know Ino, it could have easily been avoided It's rather sad that I had to go this route,that "We had to go this route and that your my little whore now forever,un.He chuckled.

Letting her hair go he continuously tortured her.Meanwhile,Sakura's Pov:Hm I wonder where Ino could be according to the schedule she should have been here an hour ago.Maybe If I ask Chouji he'll know where she is.Sakura then left the headquarters searching for Chouji on her way through the woods she heard a loud scream and an abrupt bang."Hey that sounds like Ino"!!! The young girl screamed in worry.

A/N:Well that was my second fanfic maybe you guys will like it I don't know I'm sure their's not as many grammatical mistakes in here as the first one but i think I might be improving.So Yeah give me some more good reviews and I'll write some more.Oh yesh and I'm evil so I left all of you with a cliffhanger.


End file.
